


Przyszłość krogan

by Regalia92



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Insemination, Parody, Shepard i Victus bez głosu biedaki, Translation, ale się domyślam, fanfiktion.de, formy krótkie, inne źródła, nie mogłam napisać o penisach :(
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] O przyszłości krogan, w której Wrex koniecznie chce wziąć udział.





	Przyszłość krogan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Zukunft der Kroganer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512623) by Kiamara. 

> [Od autora]  
Witam wszystkich!  
Za to drabble nie dostałam żadnych pieniędzy.  
Miłej lektury!

Dudnienie było jedynym ostrzeżeniem Komandor Shepard i Prymarchy Victusa. Urdnot Wrex zaczął grzmieć, zupełnie jak siły natury, w centrum dowodzenia Normandii. Kroganin warczał złowieszczo:

\- Teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby ocalić mój lud. I mam w tym swój udział!

\- Nie, nie masz — dobiegł zza niego głos Mordina Solusa.

Wrex obnażył zęby.

\- Coś masz do powiedzenia, co nie?

Mordin odchrząknął i skinął głową w stronę Sheparda i Victusa.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz wrócić do skrzydła szpitalnego? — spytał.

\- BARDZO na pewno — odwarknął Wrex. — Coś jeszcze?

\- Strzykawka wciąż sterczy z twojego p...

\- Już idę!

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza]   
Debiut w tekstach niemieckich. Pomimo podstawówkowo-gimnazjalno-technikowego wykształcenia w tym języku, nadal błądzę jak dziecko we mgle. Przeklęta rekcja ;) Ucieszyłabym się, gdyby czytający to germanista wypowiedziałby się na temat.


End file.
